rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 92.4 Bottles
(11:15:34 PM) Priceless: well, we found DBs beyond the initial few, right? maybe I could skim a few off the top, so to speak? I don't think RR would mind Priceless snagging 5-10 if she still got in the ballpark of 40ish (11:16:35 PM) Lian: there were afew in the bottle place (11:19:35 PM) Priceless: I suppose that works. (11:20:44 PM) Priceless: here, PST or PST2? (11:21:10 PM) Lian: here I guess (11:22:09 PM) Priceless: first question, how many bottles would I have? (11:22:29 PM) Lian: 5 (11:23:02 PM) Priceless: alright, colors/styles of them? (11:24:21 PM) Lian: Purple, Amber, Red, Black, White (11:24:53 PM) ***Priceless taps her chin before popping open the Black bottle. (11:29:12 PM) Lian: *a djinni appears with the deep dark coloration of a high breeding earth aspect* (11:29:45 PM) Priceless: "Hello." She greeted the occupant of the bottle. (11:30:22 PM) Lian: "greetings mistres" (11:31:05 PM) Priceless: "What is your name?" (11:32:46 PM) Lian: "Ebony" (11:33:40 PM) Priceless: "Are you from the Realm, the Shogunate, or Lookshy?" she asked (11:34:03 PM) Lian: "I am from the bottle" (11:34:41 PM) ***Priceless sighs a tad, before asking, "And how long have you been in the bottle?" (11:36:53 PM) Lian: "a long time" (11:37:37 PM) Priceless: "Well, what talents and abilities do you possess?" (11:39:15 PM) Lian: "I exist to please" (11:39:53 PM) Priceless: "And it is my wish to know what you are trained in, what are your strengths and your weaknesses?" (11:41:06 PM) Lian: "the pleasure of my mistress" (11:43:09 PM) Priceless: (Just to check, when Priceless was Djinnified, she didn't get any passive 'do great at that which I am instructed to do so' ability, did she?) (11:43:23 PM) Lian: (not really) (11:45:20 PM) Priceless: "Well, return to your bottle for the moment, later I shall send you through a series of tasks." she told her. (Ie. offscreen she'll run her through tests to determine what she's trained in) (11:48:21 PM) Lian: (have you read Dreams?) (11:48:38 PM) Priceless: (which part?) (11:48:48 PM) Lian: (the db persons) (11:49:23 PM) Priceless: (I've got them here) (11:49:32 PM) Priceless: (I am most familiar with sybok tho) (11:49:41 PM) Priceless: (er, Saibok) (11:50:58 PM) Lian: (the woman) (11:51:21 PM) Priceless: who hates servitor races since she can't hate solars?) (11:52:15 PM) Lian: (right what her gens was for_) (11:53:02 PM) Priceless: (oh, okay, I was reading pleasure in a more open, merely suggestive context) (11:54:57 PM) Priceless: "Very well, return to your bottle, I am sure I will make good use of your services later." (11:56:59 PM) Lian: she bows (11:57:26 PM) Priceless: Next, Priceless turns the purple bottle over in her hand, examining its stylings before opening it (11:58:57 PM) Lian: its very ornate? (11:59:44 PM) ***Priceless nods, popping it open to look over its occupant (7/25/2011 12:07:06 AM) Lian: brb (12:07:12 AM) Priceless: (k) (12:17:12 AM) Lian: back (12:17:22 AM) Priceless: (wibs) (12:18:11 AM) Lian: purple hair purple clothes, light skin (12:19:03 AM) Priceless: "Hello, do you have a name?" she queried. (12:21:40 AM) Lian: "Twilight Winds" (12:22:05 AM) Priceless: She nodded, "Where are you from?" (12:23:17 AM) Lian: "The Haslanti league" (12:24:10 AM) Priceless: "Indeed, what are your talents and what do you think of this form?" (12:24:55 AM) Lian: "I am a sorceress" (12:25:33 AM) Priceless: "And do you like what you are now?" (12:30:46 AM) Lian: "no" (12:31:54 AM) Priceless: "So, you would like to be something different." she suggested. (12:32:02 AM) Lian: "Yes" (12:34:01 AM) Priceless: (wow, she really hung herself there. gimme a moment) (12:35:20 AM) Priceless: (could I tweak both it and her so she's something similar, but contained in, say, a piece of jewelry, and tweak her with a memory rewrite?) (12:35:46 AM) Lian: (bottle or nothing) (12:39:44 AM) Priceless: (hmm) (12:41:52 AM) Priceless: (is just a memory rewrite so she believes she's a happy, loyal djinni and always has been different enough to qualify?) (12:42:17 AM) Lian: (not really something different) (12:46:55 AM) Priceless: (mmkay, how about same skin tone and hair, but tattoos denoting her supplication to priceless, a minimalist cheongsam that leaves little to the imagination, and a memory rewrite so she believes she's a dedicated servant sorceress to Priceless?) (12:47:26 AM) Lian: (..its not like her clothes leave much right now) (12:48:06 AM) Priceless: (then no clothing change, but definitely throw in TDC) (12:48:31 AM) Lian: (ok) (12:52:06 AM) ***Priceless looks over her handiwork, nodding, "If you would please wait for me in the other room?" she suggested. (12:56:06 AM) Priceless: She then picked up the Amber bottle, popping it open (1:06:38 AM) Priceless: (that came through alright?) (1:13:06 AM) Priceless: (lian? everything okay?) (1:14:59 AM) Lian: (had to check on stuff) (1:15:10 AM) Priceless: (k,) (1:22:33 AM) Lian: Blond hair yellow look (1:22:54 AM) Priceless: "What is your name?" she asked her. "Where are you from?" (1:26:40 AM) Lian: "Amber" (1:27:40 AM) Priceless: "What are your talents and areas of expertise?" (1:33:25 AM) Lian: "why?" (1:33:58 AM) Priceless: "Because I wish to know?" she posed, "Does such knowledge cause any harm?" (1:36:15 AM) Lian: "no" (1:36:32 AM) Priceless: "Then why not speak of it?" (1:36:50 AM) Lian: "why should you get what you want?" (1:37:30 AM) Priceless: (what essence level is she?) (1:37:54 AM) Priceless: (also, firing up emotion sight) (1:38:03 AM) Priceless: "Then what do you want?" (1:38:39 AM) Lian: (3) (1:38:48 AM) Lian: "To frustrate you" (1:39:02 AM) Priceless: "Why?" she queried. (1:39:30 AM) Lian: "because you are here" (1:40:00 AM) Priceless: "And because I opened the bottle and your form demands you serve." she guessed. (1:40:31 AM) Lian: "hmph" (1:42:26 AM) Priceless: "Clearly you are not satisfied with what you are. If you were civil, and willing to tell me more about yourself, I might be able to help you." she told her, hovering over a tea set. "Would you like some tea?" (1:43:29 AM) Lian: "no" (1:45:09 AM) Priceless: "More for me, then." she told her, taking a sip after pouring two cups, leaving one there. "It's quite good, you know. Now, do you really want to frustrate me when I wish to help you?" (1:45:24 AM) Lian: "hmph" (1:46:21 AM) ***Priceless rolled her eyes. (knowing the desolate heart) (1:48:59 AM) Lian: (what do you want?) (1:49:22 AM) Priceless: (honestly, at this point, to get her to open up) (1:50:32 AM) Lian: (I mean from the charm) (1:50:54 AM) Priceless: (the precise definition of her intimacies in this context?) (1:52:21 AM) Priceless: (eh, scratch that) (1:53:15 AM) ***Priceless motioned, "Come, sit, you must have been in that bottle for a long time, the least I can do is offer you some comfort. (1:53:16 AM) Priceless: " (1:53:27 AM) Priceless: (going to roll this, stunt?) (1:53:32 AM) Lian: (1) (1:53:57 AM) Priceless: (snagging a succ) (1:54:12 AM) Priceless: (... 8) (1:56:41 AM) Lian: (hm?) (1:57:17 AM) Priceless: (social attack, trying to persuade her to sit and get a bit more comfortable with Priceless?) (1:58:45 AM) Lian: she sits (1:59:28 AM) Priceless: "Now, why don't you have some tea, and how about we just talk? I'll even let you pick the subject." she offered (2:04:16 AM) Lian: "why?" (2:04:48 AM) Priceless: "Now, that is a very vague question, dear." she stated with some mirth, "If you would please elaborate?" (2:05:56 AM) Lian: "I don't see the point of this" (2:06:35 AM) Priceless: "Of talking?" (2:08:06 AM) Lian: "To you" (2:08:36 AM) Priceless: "What reason is there in not talking to me? I could help you." (2:10:13 AM) Lian: "or make it worse" (2:10:53 AM) ***Priceless paused, before nodding, slightly reluctantly, "That possibility is always present, however." (2:11:18 AM) Lian: "then why would one assume you migh make it etter" (2:13:57 AM) Priceless: "Because, if one does not strive towards hope, one embraces despair. And that does no good whatsoever. Just because I COULD make it worse, does not mean I WILL, or that I can't, in fact, make it better." (2:18:29 AM) Priceless: "In summation, you could either give it a shot, or languish in the state you are in. Which is worth more, assured unhappiness, or potential happiness?" (2:18:42 AM) Lian: "In a place intended to humilate and cause suffering one is far more likely" (2:20:45 AM) Priceless: "And yet, I am not of this place, and I want to help you." she pointed out. (2:24:51 AM) Lian: "You are here" (2:25:39 AM) ***Priceless pauses. "Would you rather go back in the bottle and have me bring you out when we are no longer in this place?" she offered. (2:28:20 AM) Lian: "That wouldn't prove anything" (2:31:09 AM) Priceless: "Oh? How? Your argument of pessimism hinges on the fact that this place is built to humiliate and cause suffering. That such a place bodes ill for the sincerity of my words since I might just be another tormentor. If we are out, it proves I am not bound to this place, I am not of this place, I am not a trick. If you say that because I was even here, I am inherently untrustworthy, that wouldn't (2:31:09 AM) Priceless: work because you have been here. Are you inherently untrustworthy?" (2:33:23 AM) Lian: "YOu were found here" (2:33:46 AM) Priceless: "And I found you here. Why should I trust you?" (2:35:09 AM) Lian: she shrugs (2:41:48 AM) Priceless: "Well, I at least promise to take you from this place to someplace better. Can I at least get you to trust me on that?" she asked (2:42:31 AM) Lian: "fine" (2:43:58 AM) Priceless: "Then, please, I ask that you return to the bottle for now, it will make transit a fair bit easier." (2:44:06 AM) Lian: "Fine" (2:44:46 AM) Priceless: She put the amber bottle back with the black before popping open the white one. (2:53:19 AM) Lian: I think I need to stop for the night (2:53:43 AM) Priceless: alright, I suppose wrap this up tomorrow? what time would be good for you? (2:53:55 AM) Lian: sometime (2:54:01 AM) Priceless: k (2:54:05 AM) Priceless: sleep well (6:59:06 PM) Lian: white bottle is a pale woman from the far north (6:59:25 PM) Priceless: "What is your name?" she asked her (7:00:04 PM) Lian: "Ice Razor" (7:00:36 PM) Priceless: "What are your talents, and what do you think of your current form?" (7:11:58 PM) Priceless: she queried in a slightly businesslike manner. (7:13:05 PM) Lian: "I kill" (7:13:54 PM) ***Priceless frowned at that, just so slightly, before asking, "For money? For country? For honor? or some other reason?" (7:14:28 PM) Lian: "For whatever" (7:14:52 PM) Priceless: "And your opinion of this form?" she asked again. (7:15:12 PM) Lian: "boring" (7:20:06 PM) Priceless: (Shadell wants to join in, shift to PST2? (7:22:15 PM) Priceless: ) (7:26:40 PM) Lian: sure (8:18:29 PM) Lian: for all you know her being named big Breasts is a part of her tf (8:18:41 PM) Priceless: ah (8:22:14 PM) Priceless: how good/bad are DB medicine charms? (8:24:51 PM) Lian: Pretty good (8:28:56 PM) Priceless: is it fair to respond to that with an endowment more or less erasing the concept of shame? (8:29:33 PM) Lian: if that's what you want in a doctor 7:31:09 PM) ***Priceless is talkking with a pale northern woman, if Shadell needs to know, there is a white, open, djinni bottle nearby (7:35:35 PM) ***Priceless considers things, before endowing the sociopath into a loyal, if outwardly ferocious looking being, strong, durable, able to protect her mistress with her superior form. ( http://danbooru.donmai.us/post/show/771904/blue_hair-character_profile-green_skin-horns-kenko ) (7:44:43 PM) Priceless: (that get through?) (7:46:07 PM) Lian: yes (7:54:29 PM) Priceless: (do you need more to go on?) (7:55:50 PM) Lian: open the last bottle I presume? (7:56:08 PM) Priceless: (sure, Red) (8:02:49 PM) Lian: (Think mikuru in harem clothes) (8:03:24 PM) Priceless: "Hello, might I ask your name?" she queried her. (8:05:22 PM) Lian: "Melon Blossom" (8:06:24 PM) Priceless: "Indeed," she stated, rolling her eyes at the name, "What are your talents, and what do you think of this form?" (8:06:46 PM) Lian: "I am a doctor.." (8:07:40 PM) Priceless: "A doctor? And again, how do you feel about what you've become?" (8:08:20 PM) Lian: "Someone who heals" (8:09:09 PM) Priceless: "I know, I was just surprised by the name in conjunction with profession." she elaborated. (8:09:32 PM) Lian: "why?" (8:12:16 PM) Priceless: "Just not what I would expect." she stated with a shrug. "And your thoughts on having been bottled by the manse?" (8:13:27 PM) Lian: "I can't help people" (8:15:23 PM) Priceless: "So, you wish to help others?" she asked, tapping her chin in thought. (8:16:47 PM) Lian: "Yes" (8:20:20 PM) Priceless: "Have you thought of the potential benefits of your form for that purpose?" she asked (8:21:31 PM) Lian: "its pretty I guess? though I'd like more clothes" (8:25:45 PM) Priceless: "Don't you see? With your form like this, you could, for example, be carried about in a roving medicine wagon, being pulled out whenever another is harmed without worrying about draining any resources. An ever ready doctor in a bottle." she spoke, painting a much more positive picture of her state. (8:26:19 PM) Lian: "but its cold" (8:27:19 PM) ***Priceless quickly endows her with an appropriate mutation to cancel out any issues with such skimpy garments. "Is that better?" (8:28:04 PM) Lian: "and embarassing" (8:30:10 PM) ***Priceless endows her again, replacing any thoughts of shame with joy, joy at letting others see her beauty and comforting them further in that way. (8:34:27 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (8:34:33 PM) Niet: (Where is Emerald?) (8:35:06 PM) Priceless: (this is, I believe, taking place in the invisible fortress or in danzi's manse inside the invisible fortress (8:37:42 PM) Priceless: "Does that feel better?" she asked Blossom. (8:38:02 PM) Lian: "I Guess" (8:38:32 PM) Niet: Unless Emerald is somewhere private, Niet wanders by. (8:40:53 PM) Niet: What'cha doing?" (8:41:18 PM) Priceless: "Now, if you want to help others, I will be more than glad to take you out of here and get you set up with a good setup." She told the large breasted girl. (8:41:51 PM) Priceless: She then turned to look at Niet. "Just helping some of the DBs. (8:41:53 PM) Priceless: " (8:41:57 PM) Niet: "Oh?" (8:42:35 PM) Priceless: She nodded (8:45:24 PM) Niet: "Then, a pop quiz on your studies." (8:45:28 PM) Priceless: "This is Melon Blossom." she told Niet, motioning to the djinnified DB. (8:45:33 PM) Niet: "So, what have you done to this one?" (8:46:55 PM) Niet: Niet scans over Melon Blossom, appreciating the good work of a certain psychopathic half-caste. (8:47:34 PM) Priceless: She leaned in to tell her about how all she'd really done so far was make it so she wouldn't have enviro problems with her harem dress and helped her with a shyness issue. (8:47:51 PM) Niet: "So, she was shy?' (8:48:15 PM) Lian: she walks over and shows Niet her breasts readily (8:48:16 PM) Niet: Niet glances at the Mikuru-alike, appreciating that this is exactly what a shy harem girl should look like. (8:49:07 PM) Priceless: "Did you have any thoughts?" she asked Niet, since she was here. (8:49:18 PM) Niet: Niet hmms approvingly and gives the woman a thumsb up. "The structure is certainly designed well, large enough without causing functional issues...." (8:49:47 PM) Niet: "What was she before she was a harem girl?" (8:50:09 PM) Priceless: "Doctor. Healer." she told Niet. (8:50:57 PM) Niet: "And you enjoyed this?" (8:51:10 PM) Priceless: (at priceless or blossom?) (8:52:04 PM) Lian: "I love helping people.. and nwo I will help people overcome their broken thoughts.." (8:52:14 PM) Lian: she moves to kiss Niet on the forehead (8:56:01 PM) Niet: Niet steps away. (8:56:03 PM) Niet: "Such as?" (8:56:10 PM) Lian: "Modesty!" (8:57:20 PM) Niet: "So, you're saying you have a vision for how people should act and dress?" (8:57:33 PM) ***Priceless gets a wary look at Niet. (8:58:26 PM) Lian: "not dress" (9:00:04 PM) Niet: "And ugly people?" (9:00:19 PM) Lian: "Shouldn't hide it" (9:00:45 PM) Niet: "So, being ugly isn't a disease, but being modest is?" (9:01:58 PM) Lian: "yes" (9:04:17 PM) ***Priceless looks to see what Niet thinks, considering, strongly, tweaking her further to fix this issue. (9:07:23 PM) Niet: "But, you enjoy being pretty, right?" (9:08:12 PM) Lian: "yes" (9:12:31 PM) Niet: "Shouldn't other people be able to enjoy that?" (9:13:19 PM) Lian: she shrugs (9:14:40 PM) Niet: Niet pulls Emerald aside. (9:14:47 PM) Niet: "She's not completely fixed." (9:14:52 PM) Niet: "Her artistic vision isn't complete." (9:15:07 PM) Priceless: "I kind of know that. I wasn't precisely done." she told Niet (9:15:21 PM) Niet: "Then finish." (9:16:09 PM) Priceless: "You want to help others, correct?" she asked Melon Blossom (9:16:51 PM) Lian: "Yes" (9:18:16 PM) Priceless: "Would you like me to make you better able to help me help others?" she asked her. (9:22:56 PM) Lian: she leans forward to kiss Emerald on the head (9:23:24 PM) Priceless: "Stop." She instructed. (9:25:13 PM) Priceless: If she does not comply, she would step back. (9:25:37 PM) Lian: "I want to help you" (9:26:15 PM) Priceless: (is that enough to work with?) (9:26:41 PM) Niet: (It should be.) (9:26:45 PM) Niet: (It's clearly stated.) (9:32:26 PM) ***Priceless endows her, altering her Djinn form so as to bear hallmarks of medical symbols sewn into it and a nurse's cap, dialing back the 'make everyone lack modesty' thing to be more of a strong opinion she could counsel people towards, as well as adding in a desire to help those unfortunate enough to not be beautiful to become so. Additionally, she hard wires in dedication to Priceless. (9:33:35 PM) Lian: (DB charms don't let her make people beatuiful the do let her make people crazy) (9:34:08 PM) Niet: (Cosmetic surgery!) (9:34:18 PM) Niet: (I think the Abyssal one might be the only canon one though....) (9:34:20 PM) Priceless: (she can tutor/train people normally) (9:34:31 PM) Priceless: (and do cosmetic surgery) (9:34:41 PM) Priceless: (and since Priceless is app6, she should be fine on that front) (9:34:47 PM) Lian: (?) (9:35:14 PM) Priceless: (Ie. she shouldn't bother priceless about not being beautiful enough? (9:36:26 PM) Lian: (really making her glory in immodesty means she'll just cause it) (9:37:45 PM) Priceless: (Then she doesn't make her glory in immodesty, but does counterract shyness) (9:39:06 PM) Lian: (derangments make you crazy broken not "counteract shyness") (9:39:38 PM) Niet: (Just do devotion, and "I love it when you dress like this.") (9:39:54 PM) Priceless: (very well, instead of that obsession, she's obsessed with being devoted to priceless_ (9:39:54 PM) Niet: (If she loves pleasing Emerald, then dressing like that will make her happy if it makes Emerald happy.) (9:40:12 PM) Niet: (Granted, that will result in things like "I haremified everyone to please you.") (9:40:18 PM) Lian: (what Niet said) (9:41:40 PM) Niet: (Well, Emerald can be careful in "You're the only harem girl I want." or the like.) (9:41:46 PM) Niet: (If she's fixated on having a harem girl.) (9:43:28 PM) Priceless: (Go with the devotion angle then) (9:44:31 PM) Lian: (a devoted shy Nurse is probably not going to be a problem) (9:45:33 PM) Priceless: (very well, very well, devoted shy nurse (9:46:26 PM) Lian: she blinks (9:46:29 PM) Lian: oh my (9:47:45 PM) Priceless: She smiled at the petite, busty nurse, "Feels good, doesn't it?" she asked her. (9:49:23 PM) Lian: "Yes" (9:50:10 PM) Niet: Niet nods approvingly. (9:50:10 PM) Priceless: She strode forward, putting an arm around her and leading her to Niet, giving her a quick peck on the cheek on the way. "And what do you think, Niet?" (9:50:16 PM) Niet: "Shy suits her." (9:50:20 PM) Niet: "It's very cute." (9:50:27 PM) Niet: "She's even more adorable." (9:50:34 PM) Niet: "B- for the first effort though." (9:50:39 PM) Niet: "Think things through." (9:50:44 PM) Niet: "Though that wouldn't have been bad either." (9:52:34 PM) Lian: (so out of bottles) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights